


Wanderlust

by Savageandwise



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 100 word drabble, 1980, Death, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Poem on John's death





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Grieving. So. Sorry. This was the result.

hit four times.

Slingshot-pebble discharge sharp,

Split second nothing, 

brain scrambling to understand.

Breath trapped in chest curled tight like a furtive animal

zero gravity of shock

helter skelter tumble forward

hot burst of pain in the flesh

air burns lungs,

cold, searing, chewing gum-bright,

like the first clear breath out of the womb.

"I'm shot."

Grasping, clinging, fingernails ragged, hooked into the fabric of existence.

The irony of a life spent longing for sleep.

Please not yet. Not like this.

I never told you:

You were my following wind.

Take me from the dark

Out where I can see.


End file.
